The objective of this application is to obtain funds to support the Fourth International Workshop on Ammoniagenesis to be held in conjunction with the Xth International Congress of Nephrology which is being held in London, U.K., July 26-31, 1987. The workshop will be held following the Congress in Aix-en- Provence, France, and will run from Monday evening, August 3 to Thursday morning, August 6, 1987.